Toxic
by The Panasonic Princess
Summary: Seto is kept awake by dreams of a life he doesn't remember... can Yami help him? Is there another player in this game? rating changed to R
1. My Immortal

Toxic

The Panasonic Princess

Author's Note: Well, here ya go, my first ficcy (under this name, at least). I'm hoping it'll be somewhat of a success. I like writing humor, but I thought I'd debut with something a little different. Hope you like.

What little lyrics I use are from Evanescence and the song is called My Immortal.

//…//- yami to hikari

/…/- hikari to yami

_blah_- thoughts

**_blah**-_ flashbacks/dreams

*~*- lyrics

Chapter one:

My Immortal

*

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But thought you're still with me

I've been alone all along…

*

Seto Kaiba leaned against the railing of his bedroom balcony, staring out into the midnight blue sky. The stars were plentiful tonight, Seto realized as they began to wink at him. He scowled. Even the sky was mocking him.

This wasn't the first night he'd been unable to sleep. This wasn't the first night he'd spent his time staring up at the stars, looking for answers that weren't there. This wasn't the first night that he'd been kept awake by memories he didn't recall ever living through.

The same dream always plagued him night after night. He'd dubbed them memories, but they really weren't that. They were flashbacks, as if someone were playing a movie in the back of his mind. They were foreign, unfamiliar. He was sure these were not his memories.

They definitely belonged to _someone_, though. Who this person was or why Seto was receiving his memories, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that they were way too detailed, too personal, to be dreams. It was like he was looking directly into someone's life and living it himself.

He couldn't make out anyone in the memories. All the faces were blurry, like his mind had forgotten what faces to put there. The voices were also slightly distorted. It took every bit of hearing he possessed to be able to make them out. They were talking about overthrowing something, about a tyrant that needed to be done away with. Who this tyrant was, Seto had no clue.

_Okay, that's enough,_ he thought to himself as his head began to pound, _I'm giving myself a headache. Maybe I should just go to bed and try to get some sleep…_

"Isn't this the part where you're supposed to say 'Romeo, O Romeo'?"

Seto jumped as the voice interrupted his train of thought, and he looked around for its owner. Then, he saw him.

Standing on the grass beneath the balcony, his arms crossed smugly, was Yami Yugi.

"It all depends on what play you're talking about," Seto shot back, "How did you get there without alerting the guards?"

"I have my ways," the spirit replied mysteriously. The brunette scowled.

"Well, leave before I have you arrested for trespassing."

"You wouldn't do that," Yami said simply.

"Try me," he snarled. Yami grinned.

"You've been having the dreams, haven't you?"

Seto gasped. What was this? How could Yami have known about his dreams?

_Unless he's just messing with you… he's been known to do that…_

"What are you talking about?" he hissed.

"The dreams. You've been experiencing the memories of my High Priest," Yami explained, the grin gone from his face.

"You're talking crazy."

"I can help you understand what they mean, and why you're having them."

Seto stared at him, looking into what he could see of the spirit's eyes, searching for the slightest bit of insincerity in them. It was hard to see, but he was sure there was no malice in Yami's words.

"How did you know to come here?" he asked weakly, his callous façade chipping away, "How did you know about the dreams?"

"Let me talk to you, face to face, and I will tell you."

Seto sighed again, his mind clouded. It was too late for this…

"I'll tell you what," he replied wearily, "You come over here first thing in the morning, before I go off to work, and… we'll talk all you want."

Yami grinned. Seto hated that grin.

"Fine," he said, "I'll be there."

Seto blinked, and Yami disappeared into the shadows, leaving Seto to wonder if he was ever really there, or if he had been talking to the grass…

But Yami kept his promise. The moment Seto awoke, one of the guards came and said that Yami was there, waiting for him. Seto groaned. He had said first thing in the morning—he hadn't expected Yami to take it so literally. He got dressed slowly, not really caring that he was keeping his guest waiting. The bastard could wait, if what he had to say was so important that he had to get up at all hours of the morning to say it.

It was eight o'clock when he finally made it downstairs. Yami was waiting for him in what Seto had dubbed 'The Waiting Room', where all his guests waited for him. It was a disturbingly empty room—nothing but a few folding chairs sat on the floor, and a single clock adorned the sallow walls. It was the room that had intimidated many a guest.

But Yami was sitting there, cool as could be, looking like he rather be nowhere else in the world.

"Mutou," he barked, and Yami turned to him (he hadn't even jumped in surprise, Seto noticed, it was like he knew the brunette was there all along…). The spirit stood, and followed Seto out of the room without a word of instruction. Seto led him to one of the main rooms, a living room if you must, and they each took a seat on the soft plush chairs.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Seto snapped, urging Yami to hurry (not that he had anywhere important to be…).

"Yes, I did. You're having the dreams, aren't you?" Yami asked calmly, as if he had noticed Seto's rough tone.

"Yeah, you said something about some priest," Seto replied, "First you told me you were a pharaoh—are you trying to tell me you're Catholic, too?"

"The 'priest' you talk of is the High Priest, Sethos. He was my most trusted advisor. He was also the man responsible for my death."

"Poor you," Seto shot back unsympathetically, "What does this guy have to do with me?"

"He _is _you."

There was a lengthy pause in which this information sunk in.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Yami," Seto purred silkily, his arms crossed, "But the last time I checked, I didn't live in ancient Egypt, and I didn't come out of a flashy piece of jewelry like you. Your story makes no sense."

"You're not _exactly_ him; you're his reincarnation," Yami continued as if Seto hadn't said a word, "Kind of like Yugi. He isn't exactly me—he's me, reincarnated. My soul was simply reborn in him."

"Reincarnation?" Seto repeated, "You actually believe in that shit? You of all people should know that's all superstition—"

He cut himself off as Yami's eyes flashed dangerously. Seto mentally hit himself over the head for treading in that territory. He'd read about Egyptian history. He should have remembered that the ancient Egyptians took their religion very seriously. And here he was, insulting the very basis of Egyptian belief right to the face of the pharaoh himself…

"You may not believe it, Seto," Yami continued in a forced calm, "But it's all true. You are the reincarnation of the High Priest. Now, this question may seem a little… personal, but I have to know exactly what you're having visions about."

"Ask away."

"Well…" Yami's face turned a slight red, "Have your dreams ever crossed into material that was… well… _sexual?_"

Oh, had they ever. He'd witnessed nights of passion that would strike envy into the hearts of the most renowned writers of romance. He'd seen things he wasn't aware were possible. And it was always between the same two people… the owner of the memories—the High Priest—and someone he was never able to name, but seemed so familiar…

"Yes. Yes, they have," he snapped before his mind could go back to those nights and he'd have to make a quick trip to the bathroom, "Many times before. Who is the other one?"

"Well…" Yami turned redder, "That would be… me."

There was another pause, and Seto knew his mouth was hanging open, but didn't move to close it. There had to be a mistake. Him and _Yami?_ It couldn't be true…

"We were lovers," Yami said, and tears suddenly came to his eyes, "Or I… I thought he loved me, anyway. It turns out he only used me so that he could gain control of the throne. All he wanted was the power. He never cared for me, not like I cared for him."

"That's not true," Seto found himself replying. Somehow, he felt he should defend his supposed preincarnation, "Yami, I've never been in love, but what I felt from the High Priest in those dreams had to be it. He loved you. He never wanted to plot against you," Seto rambled on, trying to recall exactly what he'd heard, "He was forced to. You were in danger. He was… so worried about your safety that he had to put himself in the middle of the mutiny. They threatened to kill you. I couldn't let that happen."

"You mean he."

Seto looked up at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You said 'I couldn't let that happen.' You mean 'He'."

"Oh. Right."

Yami stood suddenly.

"Well, I'll have to be going. I've taken up too much of your time already."

Something struck Seto's heart, and he suddenly couldn't let Yami leave. His hand, acting upon its own accord, shot out and grabbed Yami on the arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't leave."

His voice sounded cracked and desperate, so unlike his usually cold tone. He wasn't sure what had caused this change, but he was suddenly so sure that Yami belonged here; he couldn't leave…

**

_"Please, you can't leave yet…" _

Sethos stared down into the eyes of his lover, who struggled to get his arms out of the vice-like grip.

_"I must, Sethos… if anyone were to find us here…" the young pharaoh gasped, "You would be put to death!"_

_"If my last moments were with you, it would be well worth it…"_

_Sethos kissed him desperately, and delighted in the fact that his lover kissed back._

_"Athari…" he whispered huskily when the kiss broke, "I love you…"_

_"And I, you, Sethos," the pharaoh Athari replied, "But I really must go. They'll be searching for me soon… I do not wish to be the reason you are put to death…"_

_"You are pharaoh, ibi," he reminded him, "Can't you just tell them that they can't execute me?"_

_"I wish I were so lucky," Athari whispered, "But you know that they will execute whoever they wish on the spot if they believe that I am in danger."_

_"True enough," Sethos whispered back, "Very well… you should go. But come back as soon as you're able. Every second I am not with you is another second of my short life wasted…"_

_Athari giggled, and the two shared a last kiss before the young pharaoh pulled away from him and ran out of the High Priest's chambers, leaving Sethos in dreadful silence once again…_

_**_

Seto looked at the arm he was holding, and suddenly jerked his hand away, letting go.

"I have to go, Seto," Yami said quietly, "I'll come back later today, and we can talk more about these dreams…"

He left, closing the door behind him.

Seto sat in his chair, unmoving, and thought. Was this how they were supposed to end up? Was there supposed to be another mutiny? Yami wasn't pharaoh anymore—what was there to revolt against? Why did this happen now?

But more importantly—was there something that was supposed to happen between him and Yami? What about Yugi?

His head began to hurt again, and he decided not to think about it anymore. There were other matters at hand, like getting to work.

_Fuck it. I own the company. I'll go in when I feel like it._

He stood and prepared to go back to his bedroom, and back to the memories that he was still unsure were his…

Next time: Yami returns home, ready to go to sleep and forget about what happened with Seto, but will he find something else? Seto makes two startling discoveries…

Well, here's my debut ficcy. Hope you enjoyed it!

~Pana-chan~


	2. Someday

Toxic

The Panasonic Princess

Author's Note: Well, here it is, the second chapter! I'm beginning to really get attached to this story. I'm thinking sequel… But I won't worry you with the details… I mean, you haven't even started the second chapter. I'm thinking this particular story will be about fifteen chapters (but that could change as I continue to write). Enjoy!

//…//- yami to hikari

/…/- hikari to yami

_blah_- thoughts

**_blah_**_-_ flashbacks/dreams

*~*- lyrics

Chapter two:

Someday

*~*

Now the story's played out like this

Just like a paperback novel

Let's rewrite an ending that fits

Instead of a Hollywood horror…

*~*

Yami hummed to himself a tuneless song as he walked the road that would take him back to the game shop. There was really nothing for him to do, and he regretted leaving Seto's so early. Yugi was in school; his grandfather was halfway across the world on some archeological find with some of his old friends ("I need to have some fun, too!," the old man had insisted). So the only ones left to talk to were Bakura and Marik. Not his idea of a fun afternoon.

But he had to leave Seto's. When he'd spoke of the sexual side of the dreams, he knew his time was up. Had he stayed, he probably would have done something he'd have regretted even more than leaving.

He was still very much in love with Sethos. Yes, the bastard had betrayed him, had planned his downfall and his death, but Yami was still in love with him.

Was what Seto said true? Was the reason that Sethos betrayed him different than what it seemed? Was he really trying to protect Athari from the mutinous band of advisors that Athari himself had once seen as allies? Was it all an effort to save his life?

Yami sighed as he slipped his keys out of his pocket. It didn't matter anymore. Sethos was gone. He was no longer Athari. He was Yami, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. What happened in the past was just that—the past. Athari no longer existed.

The game shop, of course, was closed up. The grandfather always did that when he went away. Yami rounded to the back of the house, and unlocked the door, going inside. The house was eerily quiet, and part of him was unnerved. Something wasn't right here.

"Who's there?" he called, his voice betraying his nervousness. There was no answer, but Yami's nerves weren't calmed.

"I know someone's here!" he shouted through the house, "Show yourself!"

A light chuckle reached his ears. Yami scowled.

"It's just the darkness, Yami…. Don't tell me you're afraid of the darkness…"

Yami sighed, putting his hands on his hips. He didn't have time for this.

"Bakura, come out. I know it's you."

Said spirit slipped out of the shadow before him, a sadistic grin on his face, his arms crossed. Yami glared at him.

"You scared the shit out of me. I thought someone was trying to rob the place," he snapped, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm bored," Bakura replied, "And I can't find Marik. Wanna go create chaos and havoc with me?"

"I'd rather not," Yami shot back flatly, "Isn't there anything constructive you can do with your time?"

"No."

"Well, then you should make another psychotic friend, because I'm not going to help you terrorize people. I have better things to do with my time… like sleeping."

Bakura pouted.

"You're no fun," he whined.

Yami laughed. Bakura had changed since Battle City… but not much. He was no longer bent on revenge (not that he'd have any luck getting it), and he was actually a little personable… but just a little.

"As long as you're here and we're both bored," Yami said, "How about you go and watch some television? The hikaris won't be coming home for another five hours."

"We could just go and take them out of school," Bakura suggested, "They have to let us if we say it's a family emergency."

"And what would we do with them?" Yami snapped, "We can't take them out, it's still school hours. We'd probably end up doing exactly what we're doing now."

They both collapsed on the couch, and Bakura turned on the television.

"That's right," Bakura said quietly, "I forgot that you don't fuck your light."

"He's young, " Yami growled, "I wouldn't dare try to take his innocence like that."

Some talk show was on, and Yami was tempted to tell Bakura to change it, but he knew there was nothing else on anyway.

"Innocence?" Bakura repeated, "What innocence? He's a fucking teenager! Trust me, he knows things that I'm sure you've never even heard of."

"I doubt it. Yugi's not like your hikari."

"True, he's not. They're similar. You see, Ryou knows what he does because I taught him. You have an advantage. Yugi doesn't need to be taught."

"You're a jackass."

"Aren't I ever?" Bakura shot back, grinning, "But you should listen to me. I mean, Marik fucks his hikari and I fuck mine… you should get with the program."

"If you enjoy being here, you'll shut up now."

"Alright, but you should really take it into consideration," Bakura whispered, "Not that I'm saying I enjoy being here…"

"I would hope you wouldn't…"

They fell silent then, watching as some woman on television got a makeover. There was tension between them, and Yami was sure they could cut it with a knife if they tried. Then, it just…snapped. An arm slipped around Yami's shoulders, and he looked over at the albino, who had a smirk on his face.

"You know, I don't have to wait for Ryou to come home to relieve my boredom…"

Yami smirked as the other spirit pounced on him.

"It took you long enough, asshole," he purred. Bakura responded by giving him a sound bite on the neck.

The old man was lucky he wasn't home.

Yami panted heavily as he and Bakura lay sprawled out on the floor of Yami's bedroom an hour later. He trailed his hand through platinum hair, trying to bring himself back down to earth.

It had been going on like this for quite some time. One day, they were bored, like today, and things just… happened. They still rather disliked each other, but they discovered that they both had certain needs (Bakura, of course, hadn't put it in so many words…). Bakura was a very skilled lover, and Yami was glad they had what they did. Three thousand years alone in the Puzzle made him very lonely, indeed, and he was happy that he had a lover again… even if they never really loved each other.

"Damn, that was good," Bakura moaned and buried his face in Yami's hair, "We should do this every time the hikaris go off to school."

"Yes, we should," Yami agreed. He wasn't in the mood to argue.

"We'd probably make quite a mess, though…"

"Probably…" he replied, drifting off.

"Hey, Yami?" Bakura suddenly whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"…"

"What is it, Bakura?"

"… Never mind. It's not important."

"Oh. Okay, then…"

And the world was covered in darkness as Yami fell asleep in Bakura's arms.

Bakura smiled softly as the ex-pharaoh's head became slightly heavier on his arm, and he knew the spirit had fallen asleep. They had another four hours before anyone would be here. Yami could sleep for now.

_I'm such a damn coward,_ he thought to himself as he shifted to make himself more comfortable, _It's three fucking words… why can't I just say them?_

Yes, he, Bakura, was in love with his sworn enemy. He hadn't meant for it to happen. At first, all he wanted was sex, and Yami was happy to give it to him, no strings attached. He wasn't prepared for the feelings that came with it. He'd fallen head over heels in love with the same person who had ordered his death.

He looked down at the beautiful being in his arms, and kissed the warm forehead. Yami nuzzled into his chest, sighing. This was why Bakura had fallen in love. Yami could be so… adorable. He was about as irresistible as Ryou. Bakura couldn't help but have feelings for him.

"Just you wait, Yami," he whispered, knowing that Yami couldn't hear him, "Soon enough, I'll get over this shyness, and I'll confess my love to you. Then, we'll be together… I promise you…"

And before he knew it, he was asleep as well…

Seto tapped his pencil against his desk in boredom, wondering why the hell he hadn't gone in to work that morning. Anything would be better than just sitting here thinking about Yami and those dreams. He wondered when Yami would be coming back.

_Probably after Yugi gets home. I'm sure he's probably at home waiting for him, and when Yugi gets home, Yami will come over here._

He had to find out more about these dreams, and he knew only Yami could give him the answers he was looking for. It had, over the span of an hour or two, become an obsession for him. He had to know if history was going to repeat itself.

He threw down his pencil in frustration. He was _Seto Kaiba_! He didn't have to wait for anything! He knew where Yami was—he'd just go to him. Why should he bend his schedule to please Yami's?

He got up, calling his driver. He was going to the Kame Game Shop and he was going to get some answers no matter what.

Ten minutes later, he was in one of his limousines and headed for the game shop. The ride wasn't long, about ten to fifteen minutes, and Seto was sure Yami had walked. He got out when the car stopped, and walked up to the front door.

It was locked.

Seto sighed. The old man had gone on vacation. Yami had probably used the back door. He went around to the back, and knocked on the back door. He waited there for a few moments, tapping his foot on the ground. There was no answer. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it. The door opened, and he stepped inside. Yami had to be home. He wouldn't leave the door open if he weren't.

"Yami?" he called, but still got no answer. After searching the bottom floor, he approached the stairs. He still heard no sounds. Maybe Yami was asleep?

He opened the first door he came to. It looked like the old man's bedroom. Yami wasn't there. The second door was a closet. The third was what appeared to be Yugi's room. Then, there was the bathroom.

He walked to the last door of the hallway, feeling doubtful. Maybe Yami wasn't here…

He opened the door, and what he saw nearly made him slam the door closed and run out of the house screaming.

Yami and Bakura were laid out on the floor, naked, their arms and legs tangled together, Yami's head on Bakura's chest. Seto could more or less guess what they had been doing. He backed up slowly, closing the door. That wasn't something that he wanted to interrupt… especially if Yugi's stories were true, and Yami was a bitch if he's woken up.

As he left the house, he wondered how long Yami and Bakura had been lovers. Yami certainly hadn't mentioned anything about it, and Bakura looked like the person to brag about something like that. And weren't they enemies? It didn't matter. Seto was sort of happy for them.

But then why did it hurt so much?

The dull ache in his chest began to bug him as he got back in his car, and told the driver to drive. Why would this affect him? Why should he care if Yami had a lover?

**//Because he's yours, you idiot. Go and get him back!//**

Seto gasped and looked around. Who said that? There was no one else but the driver in the car, and Seto was sure the voice hadn't been his. It was like someone was speaking right in his head…

**//I _am_ in your head, unfortunately. Why did you leave? Why did you let that white haired freak get away with touching my pharaoh? That thief doesn't deserve him!//**

Wait a second…

"Sethos?" Seto whispered out loud. His driver looked at him funny.

**//Don't talk. People will think you're crazy.//**

_/Like I'm not already?/_

**//No, you're not. I'm really here. You're not hearing things.//**

_/So… how long have you been in my head?/_

**//Since the day you were born.//**

_/And you choose now to say something?/_

**//Well, I don't believe I've ever really cared about what you did. You're not my first host. But… you're the first I've ever actually talked to.//**

_/I'm honored./_

**//You shouldn't be. I don't believe I've ever seen anyone do anything so blatantly stupid.//**

_/What the hell are you talking about?/_

**//Athari. You just… left him there… in the arms of that worthless thief. I know you're cold, but you can't be heartless.//**

_/Athari?/ _Seto thought,_ /You mean Yami? Why should I care if he's with Bakura? He's entitled to his own life./_

**//Athari is known to make some stupid decisions. He's always been like that. He gets what he wants, then worries about the consequences when it's too late. You have to save him. That worthless piece of crap will hurt him!//**

Seto barked a laugh.

_/So? That's his business. He's able to make his own decisions./_

He felt a prick of anger, and he assumed it was from whoever was talking.

_/You're Sethos, aren't you?/_ he asked, just to make conversation.

**//I am.//**

_/So… if you're from ancient Egypt, then how did you wind up in my mind?/_

**//It's a long story.//**

_/I've got time./_

**//Well… as you know, I betrayed Athari… badly. I loved him with all my being, and I was going to apologize to him. He committed suicide before I was able to.//**

_/He killed himself?/_

**//Yes. It wasn't something he really wanted to do, but to activate the Sennen Puzzle, a sacrifice had to be made. He chose himself so that if history were to repeat itself, he would be able to save the world again. I was overcome with grief. I didn't want to go on to the afterlife if Athari wasn't going to be there waiting for me. With the help of the same wizards responsible for Athari being put into the Sennen Puzzle, I preformed a spell on myself, so that my soul wouldn't go on after I died. Instead, I would just be reborn in my reincarnations. In a way, I am your yami, but without an Item.//**

_/Oh. Wow, that's quite a story. So, Ya—uh, Athari was right. I am your reincarnation./_

**//Yes, he was telling the truth. I've waited for the day when we would cross paths again. It has been torture these past two years, to be able to see him but not touch him.//**

_/Why couldn't you touch him?/_

**//I knew that the millennia had worn down his memory. I wasn't sure if he'd remember me. I know how protective of his hikari he is. He might have seen me as a threat. Of course, he may still see me as one…//**

_/…can you break away into your own body, like Yami?/_

**//Trying to get rid of me already?//**

_/Can you?/_

**//Yes, I can. And when I do, I'm going to fix your mistake and take back my Athari from those cold, cruel arms. I'm going to make him mine again.//**

Seto groaned.

_/This is going to be a long life…/_

Next time: Sethos has a plan, but will it work? Will Yami ever forgive Sethos for his crimes in the past? Will Bakura ever confess his love for Yami?


	3. Somebody's Somebody

Toxic

The Panasonic Princess

A/N: Well, this is probably my favorite chapter so far. You know you love your citrus fruits…

**Warning: Heavy lime/lemon in this chappie, Jou/Yugi. Don't like, don't read.**

And I'm still considering editing out the semi-lemon. It's not extremely graphic or long, but I've heard from Mizu-chan that some people out there are jerks and report stories that aren't even breaking the rules, and Fanfiction.net just _deletes_ them on the spot, without taking the time to actually read what they're deleting… we've had this happen to another author that goes to our school. But if this story is deleted, I'll be sure to post an alternative addy in my bio page. 

Review Responses:

Dark Magician Gurl: Yeah, that was my fave, too. I really liked how the first chapter came out.

DJ Silence Yui: Glad you liked it. Keep reading, it'll get better!

Destiny's light: Yup, that's all it takes…

rookie-otaku365: I love triangles… can you tell?

Blue September: You think it's complicated now? Wait till you read this chappie…

Todokanunegai: Hmmm…. You'll just have to see…

-

-

-

-

Chapter three:

Somebody's Somebody

*~*

I want to be

Somebody's somebody

Someone's someone

Some sweet lover's lover

I wanna be that one

Someone faithful to someone faithful

Someone kind to someone kind to me

Somebody to somebody who loves me…

*~*

-

-

-

Yugi yawned as he sat in his seventh period class, listening to the teacher talk about some war that he really didn't care about anyway. He trailed the tip of his pencil across his paper lazily; he couldn't wait for the bell to ring. This was probably the most boring class in the world, and he wanted to be out. He just didn't care anymore.

He looked over to Jounouchi, and the blonde winked at him. Yugi smiled back. He looked up at the clock—just five more minutes left…

After what seemed to be an infinity, the bell finally rang, and Yugi gathered his things, leaving the room. He headed straight for the boy's bathroom.

Jou met him there, and the first thing he did was envelop Yugi in one of the most passionate kisses either of them had ever experienced.

"What was that for?" Yugi asked breathlessly when they parted. Jou grinned at him, and kissed his nose.

"I don't know. I just felt the need to do that."

They kissed again, Yugi's arms wrapping around his lover's neck. They backed up into the wall as the bell signifying the start of the last period of the day. Jou moved to Yugi's neck and began nipping and sucking at it, eliciting moans and mewls from the teen.

"Nn… Jou… we've got to get to class…" he protested half-heartedly, "We're already late as it is…"

"So? We'll cut. It's not like we haven't done it before…"

"So we're going to stay in here for the rest of the period? What if someone walks in on us?"

"So where do you want to go? We can't leave, we'll get caught. We'd be better off just staying here. Who cares if someone walks in?"

Yugi couldn't argue with that, so he let Jounouchi nibble at his neck and shoulder, slipping his hands under his school uniform shirt.

The bell rang as they sat on the floor, wrapped in each other's arms, their clothes haphazardly hanging off their bodies (Yugi suspected he had on Jou's jacket). But they were content, and after a few moments, Jou stood, helping his lover up. They straightened their clothes, and Yugi gave Jou back his jacket. They left the bathroom together, and got some strange looks as they headed straight out of the school and towards Yugi's house, hand in hand.

Their relationship was no secret. Normally, Yugi would be concerned about the school's reaction (he didn't want to give the bullies another reason to pick on him), but as long as he was with Jou, no one would touch him. His lover would protect him from anyone who dared to mess with him, and if he weren't able to, Yami would be just as quick to defend both of them… if he wasn't occupied with Bakura, that is.

Yami thought he was keeping it a secret from him. Yugi knew that his yami and Bakura were sleeping together right from the first time. He decided not to let Yami know that he knew. Yami deserved to have his secrets, and sleeping with Bakura didn't seem like such a bad thing for Yami. Besides, Yami would never do anything that would put himself in danger. Yugi trusted him to keep himself safe.

He felt an arm wrap around his shoulder, and he smiled up at its owner.

"What are you thinking about?" Jou asked.

"Yami. Do you think he and Bakura are done?"

"I hope so. We may need the bedroom."

"Jou, Yami and I have different bedrooms. Why would we need to use his?"

"'Cause yours is always dirty."

Yugi laughed and playfully hit him on the shoulder. Jou leaned over and kissed him chastely. They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. As they reached the game shop, Yugi could hear the voice of his yami.

"C'mon, we'll have to go through the back door," he told Jou. The blonde nodded. They went around to the back and went inside. Yami and Bakura were in the living room, watching television.

"Hi, Yami," Yugi greeted. Yami turned to him and smiled.

"Hello, aibou. How was school?"

"Fine," he replied, "Jounouchi and I are going upstairs to study."

"Study. Yeah," Bakura mumbled sarcastically.

"Okay, Yugi," Yami said with a glare in Bakura's direction. Yugi and Jou went upstairs quickly.

"Thousand yen says they'll take every chance they get to make out," Jou whispered in his ear.

Yugi giggled as they slipped into his room and shut the door behind them.

-

-

-

"So, when are we going to go rescue Athari?"

Seto growled to himself as he was asked this question for the hundredth time, and he was seriously regretting ever going to see Yami in the first place. He looked up at Sethos (who was borrowing Seto's black sweater and blue jeans, an outfit he hadn't worn since… well, never) with narrowed eyes and answered through gritted teeth.

"We're not going to. I told you, I don't care if he's with Bakura or not."

"But I care."

Seto glared more.

"Then you go save him. I have a company to run."

Sethos growled back.

"Fine. I will."

The spirit spun on his heels and left the room, waiting to see if Seto would follow. He didn't.

How dare he tell me he doesn't care about Athari? My poor, defenseless lover… I'll save you!

Sethos growled again as he found himself on the streets of Domino City, and he realized that he didn't have a clue where he was going. It didn't matter, though, nothing would keep him from his Athari.

So, after about an hour of asking the passersby a few questions (how could they not know his beloved Athari?), he found himself standing in front of the Kame game shop. There was a door in front, but he vaguely remembered his host using the back entrance. He slipped around to the back, and turned the handle on the door. It opened.

He went in carefully, quietly. He didn't want to startle his Athari. He saw his target in the living room, his mouth fused to that of the thief's. He could hear soft moans coming from the beautiful throat, and he longed to be the one kissing that sweet mouth…

With a war cry worthy of a warrior in the heat of battle, he lunged forward, pulling the thief away from his lover as he leaped over the couch. Athari yelped, and backed away in shock as Sethos and the tomb robber fought on the floor. Sethos aimed a hard backslap to his temple, and the thief fell unconscious, knocking over a vase on the coffee table in the process. It shattered with a loud crash on the hardwood floor. The High Priest got up, and immediately felt the summoning of shadow magic. He whirled around to see his gorgeous Athari on his feet, a fire blazing in his eyes that Sethos had only seen once before.

"How dare you come in here and put your hands on my lover!" he spat, "You are lucky it wasn't my hikari you attacked, or you'd be dead now."

"I'd never hurt your hikari, ibi," Sethos replied, "And the tomb robber is evil, you know that. Why would you need him as your lover? You have a perfectly good one here."

Recognition dawned in Athari's eyes, and he gasped.

"Sethos?" he breathed. Sethos smiled.

"The one and only, love. I told you nothing would keep us apart. I keep my promises."

"Why are you here?"

"Why else? To reclaim you. It seems others have decided to touch what is mine while I was away…" he looked distastefully down at the tomb robber. Athari glared at him.

"You know, the last time I checked, I wasn't property," he snapped. Sethos sighed and took Athari in his arms.

"I know. I just can't stand the thought of someone else giving you the pleasure that you once got from only me."

Athari pushed him away roughly.

"Get out. I don't want you here. I don't need you anymore."

"Athari, stop being stubborn. I still love you, you know that. Why else would I go through all the trouble to be here for you?"

"I said get out."

Sethos sighed.

"Fine then," he said, using a little of his magic to put Athari to sleep, "I'll just have to take you away from this lowlife by force…"

Sethos grinned as his lovely ex-pharaoh fell into his arms, and he knew that he had won this game.

-

-

-

"Un… yes… harder…"

Yugi thrashed from side to side as his lover pounded into him. They hadn't really gotten into much studying (not that it was on their mind at all), but Yugi didn't really care. He was so close… he needed release…

He climaxed as the war cry sounded from downstairs. The two lovers stayed still as they recovered, and Jou was the first to speak.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. It didn't sound like Yami or Bakura… do you think they're in trouble?"

"Nah, they can take care of themselves, right?"

"I—I hope so…"

Yugi settled into Jou's arms, ready to fall asleep in them, when he heard a crash that made him sit up.

"Jou, can we please go down and check on them? I don't like this…"

"Yeah, I agree…"

The two stood up and pulled their clothes back on as quickly as possible, headed downstairs. Everything was suddenly quiet.

The living room looked empty, and Yugi was about to go check the kitchen, when a moan reached his ears. When he looked to see what it was, he saw Bakura on the floor, a trickle of blood coming down his head.

"Bakura!" Yugi cried, rushing to help his fallen friend, "What happened to you? Where's Yami?"

"Yami?" he moaned, and his eyes went wide, "Yami! That bastard took Yami!"

"Took Yami?" Yugi repeated, frowning, "How?"

"He's a wizard," Bakura said shortly as he sat up, swiping at the drying blood on his forehead.

"A wizard?"

"He's the High Priest, Sethos."

"Oh. Isn't he dead?"

"He's supposed to be," Bakura growled, "I would've stopped him if I'd been able to move. I think he used some spell, put Yami to sleep."

"Why would he want Yami?"

"They were lovers. Now Sethos wants him back… correction, now Sethos _has_ him back."

"Would he hurt Yami?"

"No, I don't think so. He's obsessed with him."

"How are we going to find him?" asked Jou from behind them. Yugi jumped. He'd forgotten that his lover was there.

"Well, I can probably track him down with my Puzzle," he replied. Bakura nodded.

"That's our best bet."

"But isn't that dangerous?" the blonde asked, "It sounds like he's not ready to give Yami up without a fight. I don't like the idea of bringing Yugi into the middle of all this. I mean, I'm worried about Yami, but not worried enough to send Yugi right into this guy's reach."

"I don't think he wants to hurt Yugi," Bakura mused, "He's in love with Yami—why would he hurt his lover's reincarnation?"

"Could you stop talking like I'm not here?" Yugi snapped. Jou turned a little red.

"Sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm worried about you. I don't want you hurt."

"Anyway," Bakura almost yelled, "Can we get back to the topic at hand? Yami isn't gonna rescue himself. We've got to come up with a plan of action. What do you suppose we do?"

"I think we should take this slowly," Yugi replied, "I mean, Yami can take care of himself. We don't have to worry about him getting hurt. We should track him down and see where Sethos is keeping him. From there, we can figure out how to save him by assessing the area and finding possible ways of getting him out safely."

"That'll work," Jou said after a few moments. Bakura grinned.

"Well, someone had to have the brains in this relationship," the albino darkness snickered. Jou glared at him.

"So, that's what we're doing?" Yugi asked. Bakura sighed.

"It's not like we could come up with a better plan."

Yugi nodded. They all rose silently, and (even though Bakura was still a little wobbly), they left, ready to track down the missing spirit.

Yugi just hoped this wasn't the end of the world.

-

-

-

-

So they're going to try to rescue Yami… will they succeed? Find out next time!


	4. So emotional

Toxic

The Panasonic Princess

Author's Note: Okay, prepare for the soap opera chapter. Yami and Sethos reunite and speak to each other for the first time in three thousand years—you know this is gonna get dramatic. I'm sorry for the slow updates, but I've been super busy lately and I can't write as much as I used to. I'll try to update more often!

Please review!

…- yami to hikari

/…/- hikari to yami

_blah_- thoughts

_blah__-_ flashbacks/dreams

- lyrics

Chapter three:

So Emotional

You make me feel so emotional

I can't let go I'm so emotional

I'm sinking fast into an ocean full of you…

I'm so emotional…

Rain is falling down on me,

Suddenly the sun comes out, oh

Sometimes north or south of love,

But I'm never out, never out

I'm so emotional…

-

-

Seto growled as he heard his bedroom door being opened down the hall from his office. That could only be Sethos. He was surprised the supposed spirit was back so soon. Had he given up his search?

He sighed, and got up from his seat at the desk, heading out into the hall. He was almost afraid to see what Sethos had cooked up. He continued down the hall to the bedroom, where Sethos was sitting on the bed, leaning over a prone figure. Seto gasped. He'd recognize that hair anywhere…

"Sethos," he hissed, and the spirit looked up at him, "What did you do?!"

Said High Priest smiled broadly.

"I rescued him."

Seto was panicking, nearly hyperventilating, trying to grasp the situation.

"What the hell possessed you to bring him here?" he gasped, "And why is he unconscious?"

"This is the only place I could think of," Sethos answered, "And he is unconscious because he wouldn't cooperate and let me rescue him."

"You… you kidnapped him?" Seto asked faintly, unable to take his eyes off the cataleptic ex-pharaoh, "Do you realize that's illegal?"

"What do you mean?"

"Illegal. As in not good. As in we could get arrested for this," Seto replied, trying to figure a way out of the situation.

"Oh. Don't worry, hikari, we won't get into trouble."

Seto growled again.

"I'm glad you're so confident," he snapped sarcastically.

Sethos didn't answer. He just shrugged and snuggled into the lifeless body of Yami Mutou, entangling his fingers in the smaller duelist's hair. Seto sighed and began to inch out of the room, not wanting to be there when Yami woke up.

That was one lover's spat that he didn't care to be anywhere near.

-

-

Yami moaned as his senses returned to him, and he brought his hand up to brush his bangs out of his eyes. His thoughts were all thrown together in his head; for a few moments, he wasn't sure what had happened, or why he was in bed when it was obviously the middle of the day (it wasn't the morning sun that was glaring in his eyes from the window…).

Then it all came back to him, and he sat up with a gasp. He'd been put in an elegant four-poster bed, and the room around him was nicely decorated (was it professional?). Where was he? Where had Sethos taken him—and why?

"I see you're awake."

He turned to look at the owner of the voice.

"Sethos…"

The brunette smirked.

"Not quite. He went to bed. He got tired of watching you sleep. I think he overdid his spell."

"Seto… why are you here? How do you know—"

"About Sethos?" Seto interrupted, "He's kinda been living in my head for the past seventeen years. You're in one of my guest bedrooms."

"…oh."

"I'll explain later. Sethos will be waking up soon. Maybe he'll explain. Should I go wake him for you?" Seto's arms crossed, and he leaned against the doorpost.

"Yeah… I think I'd like to talk with him. I wouldn't mind knowing why he kidnapped me."

"I think time has chipped at his sanity. You should be careful. I'll make you as comfortable as possible, but I'm not promising anything. I don't know what his intentions are. All I know is that he's obsessed with you."

Yami sighed.

"Thank you, Seto. You're a good friend when you try, you know that?"

"… whatever."

Yami smiled as the CEO walked out of the room, and lay back on the pillow. He was still drowsy, and he didn't like it. He had to get out of here before Bakura came looking for him. Sethos was a dangerous person.

Then again, so was Bakura.

The thought of the white-haired thief made Yami sigh. He would give anything to spend the rest of his existence by his side, but he knew it was impossible. Bakura wasn't capable of love. After a while, he'd just leave Yami for a new, more interesting lover.

He wasn't sure how Ryou put up with it all.

Yami was sure Bakura had the same relationship with Ryou as he did with him. How could Ryou stand to be used like that? He knew Bakura was sleeping with another man. The hikari would be so much happier with someone else—anyone else.

"Good morning, ibi."

Sethos strolled into the room, breaking Yami from his thoughts. He looked good—Yami had to admit at least that. Nevertheless, Yami glared as the High Priest strolled fluidly over to him, his eyes clouded with desire. Three thousand years ago, Yami would have gone weak at that look… now, he was disgusted.

He tried contacting his hikari, but couldn't get a link. His eyes narrowed at the brunette.

_It's his magic. He's preventing me from using my shadow powers. He came prepared, the bastard..._

"Get away from me," he spat. Sethos stopped, staring down at him, his eyebrows raised.

"Athari, what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, "I save you from that evil, two-faced bastard, and this is the thanks I get?"

"You kidnapped me," Yami snapped back.

"I _rescued_ you. Maybe I wouldn't have had to resort to such… crude measures if you had just cooperated."

"Fuck you."

"Athari, my love, I think you're a little confused," Sethos laughed, "I'm not the bad guy here. Do you not remember who I am?"

"I remember you just fine," the pharaoh hissed, "And I hate you. You betrayed me, Sethos. You planned my death while making love to me. Now, you expect me to forgive and forget and take you back into my arms? I don't want to be stabbed by the same knife twice. I won't give you the opportunity."

Sethos sighed and shook his head.

"I thought my hikari explained this all to you," he said, "I did what I did to protect you. I never wanted to see you hurt."

"So you say… was it you who was giving everyone dreams? Was it you who made me remember? Your appearance is suspiciously coincidental." Yami said, "And, for the record, Seto is not your hikari."

"And how would you know that? He could be."

"He isn't. I never sealed your soul into an Item."

Sethos smiled sadly, and lay his head down on Yami's stomach. The spirit tensed, but didn't push the elegant head off of him.

"Athari, when I told you that I'd be here for you forever, I meant it. I love you. I've always loved you. When I was forced to rise against you, it killed me inside. It killed me to say those things to you. The only thing that kept me alive was your touch, your scent… when you died, it felt like someone had run a hot piece of metal right through my heart. I couldn't live on without you, and I didn't want to go on to the afterlife if you weren't going to be there with me. Paradise would have been hell for me if you weren't there by my side. I couldn't let you go, and now that I have you, I never have to… please, Athari, I need you… can you please forgive me?"

The tears that had gathered at the corners of Yami's eyes fell, and he cried silently. Yes, he loved Sethos. But if he took his lover back, what would happen? What would be the cost? Who would die this time?

_What do I do?_

_-_

_-_

Bakura cracked his fingers as he walked down the street, following Yugi and Jounouchi. He was beyond pissed—he was infuriated. He was ready to kick someone's ass. How dare that asshole try to take away his lover! He was going to get Yami back whether Sethos liked it or not.

_No one kidnaps my lover and gets away with it. No one._

He was worried. He wasn't sure what kind of power Sethos still had. He wasn't sure if Yami was unharmed (despite what he'd told Yugi). He didn't want to see Yami hurt because his lover had failed to protect him.

_Wait until I get my hands on you, Sethos. Your ass is mine. I'll make sure you never so much as want to come within three feet of my lover… you are going to pay for this. I will see to it myself that you pay your debt._

"This way," Yugi said suddenly, crossing the street, "His presence is getting considerably stronger. I think he's waking up. If he does, I can talk to him."

They continued to walk down the street, until Yugi stopped dead in his tracks.

"Something's wrong," he snapped. Bakura frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Something's wrong," Yugi repeated, "Yami's awake, but I can't get a link. I can hear him, and I can hear what he hears, but for some reason, he can't hear me."

"Sethos' magic," Bakura replied, "It's probably interfering with your link. Sethos practices a form of white magic. White magic and shadow magic don't really play well together. You should stop using the Puzzle as soon as you possibly can."

"After I find Yami, right?" Yugi asked. Bakura nodded.

The situation had subtly gotten worse. If Sethos had access to all his white magic… they were in trouble. With the limited amount of shadow magic the yamis had, Sethos could prove to be impossible to beat. That wasn't good, especially for Yami. Bakura didn't want to leave him there. Sethos had tried to kill Yami before… there was nothing stopping him from doing it again.

_Yami… I'm coming for you… I promise..._

__

_-_

__

_-_

Sethos sighed as he trailed a lazy finger down the crook of his Athari's neck. His lover was silent, but that was okay. There was no way that he was going to refuse him. They were going to spend the rest of eternity together… no matter what.

"My love, forgive me…" he whispered softly, swiping at one of the rogue tears trailing down Athari's cheek, "Please don't cry… I never meant to make you sad…"

He slid up his lover's body so that they were face to face, and Athari sniffed slightly, his eyes bloodshot and tired. Sethos kissed the tip of his nose and caressed his torso comfortingly.

"Athari, why do you do this to yourself?" he asked rhetorically, "I could make you so happy… why do you refuse my love? All I want is your affection. What can your tomb robber do for you? Does he love you?"

Fresh tears gathered at the edges of Athari's eyes as he shook his head.

"I love you. Is that so hard to accept? All I want is for you to be happy. I want to love you and protect you. Will your tomb robber give that to you?"

Again, the pharaoh shook his head. He gave a soft sob. Sethos leaned down and captured his lips briefly. Athari did nothing to stop him.

"My beautiful pharaoh…" Sethos whispered into his mouth, "Tell me you still love me…"

Athari was panting slightly, a little flushed. He struggled to find his voice.

"I…I…"

Sethos smirked, unseen by Athari. This was it. Three more words, and he'd have successfully torn Athari away from that pitiful tomb robber. He knew the albino loved his pharaoh, but it didn't matter. That freak of nature would never put his hands on Athari again.

-

-

He's mine… and no one will ever take him away from me again… 

Evil cliffie… ha ha! You have to wait until next chapter!

Just kidding. I'll get the next chapter up as quickly as possible. I promise.


End file.
